Runaway from Life
by TailedFoxx
Summary: Rated for language. Takuya gets in a fight at school and ends up hurting someone close to him. He goes to a familiar train station and his friends don't recognize him until it's too late, by which time Takuya is on a Trailmon. And what of Minoru?
1. The Fight

**Runaway from Life **

**Chapter One: Sticks and Stones...**

**A/N:** I revised this again. Hey, third times a charm right? And the fight seen went to hell now that I see it. That will change...a lot. Oh and there is no fight seen this time 'round. The first one was hard enough. I'm thinking that by the time I'm through with this story, it will be nothing like the original. 'Kinda like Royal Pains. Also, I'm very wide-eyed at the fact that I actually got around to this...Sorry Dragi and other-people-who-I-would-put-here-except-I-forgot-their-names!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Claimer:** I own everything else and you may not use it unless given permission from me.

**£¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº£**

A fifteen-year-old boy lay on the top-bunk of the bed wearing somewhat baggy blue-denim jeans and a white T-shirt with a black vest. His straight, shaggy brown hair was spread out against his pillow. He had just gotten home and collapsed from yet another long day.

Memories danced in his mind from earlier at school: the screaming, the running, cheering from the other freshman, and the pain as each blow was both received and returned. But none of that mattered as he heard her scream at him.

_ººTakuya, I hate you!ºº_

The words seared painfully in his mind. He saw her run from him, auburn eyes filled with tears so clearly, it was as if he was still there. Takuya saw her black hair shine in the sun as she ran into the school, her friends chasing.

How could she say that? How could she say that after what he did for her? She didn't know how it started, or why, and she said she hated him. The cuts, scrapes, and bruises hurt, but not as much as those words.

Takuya was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not hear the front door open and shut. His bedroom door slid open and still he laid face-down on his bed.

"You are in so much trouble, you know that?" said a voice below Takuya's elbow.

"Shut up." Takuya hissed.

"What are you gonna do, hit me?" said a 12-year-old boy. He also had brunette hair, but wore a school uniform of royal-blue.

"Keep it up and I just might."

"That's what your doing now isn't it? Hit anyone who pisses you off?"

"Get out." Takuya said silently.

"Why? Am I making you remember her?"

_ººTakuya...ºº_

"Get out." Takuya repeated.

_ººDon't come near me!ºº_

"You are remembering her, aren't you?"

_ººTakuya, I hate you!ºº_

"Get OUT!!!" Takuya roared. He lifted his head and glared at his younger brother.

A bruise was forming around his left eye and his lower lip was bleeding, along with a small cut showing signs of infection on his cheek. He grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and lifted him to eye level.

"Don't make me tell you again Shinya." Takuya said.

Shinya looked down at Takuya's fist and saw a combination of cuts and bruises. He felt himself fall and hit the floor on his back. Shinya got up and left the room without a backwards glance.

_How could you?!_

'_Been a while since I've seen you.'_

"Same here." Takuya said. He looked towards the window to see an eighteen-year-old boy with shoulder-length stormy-grey hair and pale-blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a baggy black sweatshirt over it. He wore blue denim cargo-jeans with black sneakers. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall near the window. He seemed normal, except that he was somewhat transparent.

'_You've gotten older. The last time I saw you was four years ago. And,'_ he added with disapproval in his voice._ 'the only fights you got in were with creatures that wanted you dead.'_

"Yeah, well...." Takuya sighed heavily as he jumped from his bunk and walked to the door.

'_Where are you going?'_

"Out. Wanna come, Minoru?"

'_Seeing as I don't have a choice....'_

Takuya walked down the stairs and past the living room. He ignored his younger brother's stare, grabbed a coat, his keys, and cell phone and was halfway out the door when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Takuya?"

He turned and ignored the look of shock on her face. Her eyes were wide with worry as she walked over to him. He stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Honey, what happened?"

"He was talking to himself again!" Shinya said. "It was _Minoru_ again!"

"Is this true?" his father asked, at the foot of the stairs.

"Of course not." Takuya said with much sarcasm. Then he added in a flat tone, "Shinya's just being a little jackass-bastard like always."

"Takuya!"

"You might as well shut that door. We need to have a talk." His father said in his regular 'my-son-dishonors-me-greatly' tone of voice.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Don't expect to see _me_ any time soon." And with that, Takuya slammed the door.

**«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»«§»«¥»«'»**

'_I just don't know what to do with you anymore.'_ Minoru said, walking beside Takuya as they headed towards a familiar train station.

"Neither do I." Takuya bought a train ticket and headed up the stairs. He silently sat in a seat, ignoring the stares of the people around him.

'_Blonde chick headed your way. No other seats available. My interest grows.'_

Takuya made a mental note to see if you could hurt a spirit somehow as a blonde girl his age walked over. She had just gotten on from the previous stop and was looking for a spot to sit. She had aquamarine eyes and was wearing a black hoodie over a dark-blue belly-shirt. She had navy-blue capris on along with matching trainers.

"Um, can I...?"

"Go ahead."

The girl sat next to him and he could faintly smell the scent of flowers. She put her hair behind her ear and smiled at him. Takuya didn't look up and kept his head down.

"My name's Izumi."

'_I think she likes you.'_

_ººI'm gonna kick his sorry dead ass.ºº_ Takuya thought to himself. Takuya didn't respond and luckily, the train had just slowed to a stop and he stood and went out the doors with his hands in his pockets. He remembered four years ago when he had come to this same stop, for the same reason.

He walked to the elevator which opened as he walked towards it. No one was inside. He walked inside with his head down.

"She coming?" Takuya asked. The doors began to slowly shut and he took one hand out of his pocket.

'_Yes.'_

"Wait!"

Takuya readily sent his hand out to stop the doors from shutting. Izumi ran inside out of breath and gave her thanks. He let the doors shut and neither one of them pushed a button on the wall. The elevator made its decent and began increasing speed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Takuya saw Izumi stare in wonder out the glass wall into the nothingness.

'_Something's wrong!'_

The elevator gave a strong kick which sent Izumi into the wall. Takuya had held onto the railings when he heard Minoru's warning. He could feel them shoot back into the air and watched the level increase at amazing speed above the door.

They stopped.

Takuya's hands slipped and hit the floor, adding to the throbbing pain of his ribs. He slowly got up and looked at Izumi. She was looking out the glass wall and didn't appear to be hurt. He felt relief creep into him.

'_Hang on to her!'_

Takuya flew at Izumi and wrapped one arm around her and the other around the railing above them. He made sure she couldn't see his face though.

"Hey! What do you think you're—"

She was cut off as the elevator shot back down. They were going at such a speed, Takuya could feel them lift above the floor. He tightened his hold on Izumi and she in turn held on to him, her face buried in his chest. Both were now several inches above the floor and Takuya saw a somewhat transparent figure slide into the floor.

Takuya looked above the door and saw they were only two floors above where they needed to stop. He had a sickening feeling that they would stop. And when they did, well, they're would only be eight Legendary Warriors, instead of ten.

**£¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº£**

**Kitsu-Chan: **Ha! I finished editing! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!

**Minoru:** Get on the second chapter!

**Kitsu-Chan:** He's my motivator! ¤smiles¤

**Minoru: **Why are you smiling...?

**Kitsu-Chan: **'Cuz you're a cute motivator!

**Minoru:** 00; eh...?

**Kitsu-Chan:** Yep! I based you on a boy I know! But when I came up with your outfit, I thought he looked cute in it! ¤wink¤

**Minoru:** Have you been reading your manga just to see the guys you like?

**Kitsu-Chan:** Rev...iew? Heh-heh... ¤sweatdrop¤

**Minoru:** Fan-Girl Mode!! Gaaaaaaaaaah!!!

**Kitsu-Chan:** Too easy...review! ¤wink¤

_**P.S**—Don't worry, I edited both chapters so you can read the second one now! Kills the suspense but I have to make the readers happy! _


	2. Spiritual Healing and Fighting

**Runaway from Life**

**Chapter Two: Spiritual Healing...and Fighting**

**Kitsu-Chan: **Just a heads-up, this will have English and Japanese names...maybe. I don't know!Well, Minoru wouldn't leave me alone so I'm typing this as soon as I finished the last chapter. He also said he wouldn't stop looking over my shoulder until I finished. But I have a plan to get him to go away!

**Minoru:** And what would that be? ¤crosses arms¤

**Kitsu-Chan:** Oh you're so cute when you do that! Com'ere you sexy little minx!

**Minoru:** GAH!! ¤runs away¤

**Kitsu-Chan:** That hurt me mentally too. Kouji and Kouichi fans please don't hurt me. Well, I won't keep you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon (damn!)

**Claimer:** I own all the characters in this story except the frontier cast.

**£¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº£**

He felt pain. Well, more pain then he already felt. He felt himself face down on the cold hard ? And smooth....The floor in the elevator was carpeted. He lifted himself only to fall back down from the incredible pain in his back.

'_You shouldn't move.'_

"How's Izumi?" Takuya folded his arms beneath his head and looked away.

'_She's okay. Just wandering around. You however, got hit in the back with a pillar trying to protect her.'_

"Anyone else here?"

'_A few are on their way.'_ Takuya felt a cold hand on his back. He naturally relaxed and shut his eyes. He felt something cold creep inside of his body, it felt soothing to his pain. Several minutes later his back was healed.

"Thanks, Minoru."

'_Any time.'_

He heard a small 'ting!' behind him but he remained on the ground. His back was still stinging, like when you move your leg when it had been asleep for a while; not quite pain, but still hurt like hell.

'_Twins. Can't tell whether they're male or female....'_

"Watch it. They're male and they're my friends."

"Kouji! Kouichi! Oh my god, it's so nice to see you again!" Takuya heard Izumi run towards them and saw Minoru's eyes grow wide.

'_Well, isn't she friendly?'_

Takuya slowly got up and immediately he felt his head swim. Only when he felt Minoru's hands on his shoulders did he realize that he'd almost fallen. Minoru put one hand on Takuya's forehead and Takuya felt his mind clear and steady.

'_Don't push yourself. Then there's just no point in me being with you. Oh, Izumi and the twins are on their way here. Another elevator is here, too. A short kid and an older kid.'_

"We're all together again." Takuya said softly. He looked down at his fist. "They won't be surprised." He smiled weakly.

"Junpei! Tomoki!"

'_Why doesn't she run over here and get friendly with you, eh?'_

"First of all, shut up. Second of all, they probably don't recognize me 'cuz of the hair; and thirdly, your ass is _mine_ when I figure out how!"

"What's with you?" Junpei asked.

Minoru smiled as Takuya's friends stood behind him; they had walked over when he was making his threats.

"Nothing." He said flatly.

"Who _are_ you, anyway?" Kouji asked suspiciously.

Takuya mouthed the words 'told you, jackass' to Minoru and didn't respond. He didn't want to turn around and have Izumi gasp, Tomoki get worked up, Kouji and Kouichi get wide-eyed, and Junpei say 'it was bound to happen'. That is, if they recognized him at all.

"Hey, _you! _You better answer the question, especially after you got fresh with me in the elevator!" Izumi cried. Takuya could practically feel Izumi put her hands on her hips. After she said this an outburst suddenly erupted.

"What?!"

"What makes you think you can do that?!"

"You sick _jerk!_"

"Try that again and I'll kill you!"

"Asshole...."

"Sicko!"

'_These...people...are your friends?'_

Takuya looked Minoru in an 'I-can't-believe-it-either' sort of way. When they continued to shout, he got fed up. He balled his hand into fists and turned, glaring dangerously. The shouts immediately stopped.

"_YOU!!_" Takuya pointed at Izumi. "YOU ARE _NOT _ONE TO COMPLAIN SINCE MY _'GETTING FRESH'_ SAVED YOUR _LIFE!!_ AS FOR THE _REST_ OF YOU, YELL AT ME AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOU ASS WORSE THEN THE OTHER GUY, _GOT IT?!!_"

Takuya tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help it. All the rage he had built up today was thrown out of him with incredible force. A force that wasn't normal, wasn't _human_.

"**So. We meet again."**

Takuya turned to see a black train with red eyes on the side surrounded by yellow rings.

"DarkTrailmon...."

"**It's the same as last time. It's a one-way ticket, kid. You sure you want to come?"**

Takuya turned to his friends. He turned away from them...and boarded the train.

'_As always, I'm coming with you. You hard-headed, narrow-minded, dumbass....'_ Minoru added the last part softly, but not so much that Takuya couldn't hear. The doors hissed shut after Minoru, as slowly backed out of the railway.

Takuya opened a window so the glass disappeared into the wall and sat on the edge, legs dangling out of the train. He saluted his friends as he slowly moved away from them. Judging from their looks, they still hadn't made the connection of who he was.

"Hey! I'll meet you at Seraphimon's castle! Or Patamon's castle, actually! Can't wait to see Agnimon and Vritramon again!" He saluted once more as realization crept onto their faces. He swung his legs back into the train and threw himself in a seat.

'_Well, now they know who you are.'_ Minoru said, standing in the middle of the train with his arms crossed. He looked thoughtful as he investigated his surroundings. He sighed, then smiled lightly at Takuya.

'_Well, let's see what 'kinda shit you get us into this time, eh?'_

Takuya smiled back at Minoru.

"You got it, ghost-boy!"

'_I'm a spirit!'_

"What's the difference? You both stalk the same."

'_I don't stalk you! It's the Gods fault I'm STUCK with you! Get your facts right, you girly bastard.'_

"Girly?! Who's the one with the feminine face, eh? Not to mention you walk like a girl too. Or prance to be accurate."

'_PRANCE?!'_

**£¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº££¤£¥¶¤¶§®©ºº£**

**Kitsu-Chan:** Heh-heh...they fight like that, but they really are good friends. Sorry if the past two chapters seem short, they're both only four pages. I wanted suspense! ¤smiles with sweatdrop¤

**Minoru:** Now get on to the third chapter. No more slacking off for you! You could have finished chapters 3,4,&5 in the time that you were reading Demon Diary!

**Kitsu-Chan:** Back off Demon Diary before I keyboard your sorry ass.

**Minoru:** Whatever, just get working on chapter three.

**Kitsu-Chan:** ¤sweatdrop¤ I, erm, can't. Heh...heh?

**Minoru:** WHAT?!

**Kitsu-Chan:** I'm sorry! I'll get working on it first thing tomorrow okay?

**Minoru:** You better....

**Kitsu-Chan:** Well, second thing.

**Minoru:** SECOND?!

**Kitsu-Chan:** But my friend came back from North Carolina today and I didn't know what time her flight came in, so I'm gonna call her tomorrow! I haven't seen her in like, two months! Plus the month of Summer before she left! I really want to call her! I promise I'll work on it after I call her, okay? ¤starts to cry¤

**Minoru:** Eh-ge-dooooooon't cryyyyyyyy....Fine work on it tomorrow.

**Kitsu-Chan:** Thank you!

**Minoru:** Yeah, yeah....leaves

**Kitsu-Chan:** ¤no longer crying¤ Heh-heh-heh....suckerrrr. Review please!


End file.
